Mind Reading
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: Roxas is given a potion that makes everyone hear what he's thinking! How could this help dear Axel? Oneshot, AkuRoku, HAPPY AKUROKU DAY EVERYONE!


OMG SO THIS STORY IS GOING TO SPEW FORTH FROM MY BRAIN NOW. IT CANNOT WAIT ANY LONGER!! :spazzes happily: I was originally going to do a different AkuRoku, but this one STRUCK me and is itching to come out! YES i know technically its the 12th, but fuck that i ts almost 1 and technically that makes it the 13th. YAY AKUROKU DAY!

haha, so i'm working on a Mac, and i don't know what the equivalent to Word is on here, so i typed this up in Gmail and saved it over one of my other uploads. So there might be a hella lot of errors. XD

:confetti and happiness:

Eeeeeeeee.

**Mind Reading**

Roxas smiled as he entered the hallway of the castle from a portal. _Phew,_ he thought as he pulled down the hood of his cloak, _That was one hell of a mission. Now I'm just going to go grab some lunch, write up my report, and take a nice long nap before dinner._

Roxas had turkey thoughts on his mind as he turned the corner, sights on the kitchen. Suddenly, he felt a forceful blow to his head and everything went black.

--((oh boy))--

Vexen grunted as he dragged Roxas into a portal to his bedroom. _Shit, now I remember why I put my experiments in their drinks at breakfast,_ he thought as he laboredly pulled Roxas up on the bed. _Unfortunately this dose needs to be injected directly into the bloodstream. Thought manipulation has been tormenting me for years; I think I have finally perfected it! _Vexen then rolled up Roxas's sleeve, alcoholed his arm, and injected a blue liquid into his vein. Roxas made a noise of discomfort, but did not stir.

_Perfect, _Vexen thought as he stood up, triumphant. _He'll be up in a few hours and then the true fun will begin at dinner! _Cackling to himself, Vexen then summoned a portal to his own bedroom and disappeared.

--((evilness))--

Roxas rolled over on his bed, groaning. _Ow, _he thought darkly, rubbing his head, _What the fuck happened to me?_ He looked at the clock. _Fuck! It's dinner time already? I must have run into something quite suddenly, _he attempted to rationalize. However, Roxas felt a sudden pain in his arm when he stood up from his bed. _Huh?_ Roxas glanced at the green and pink spotted Band-Aid on his arm. _When did that get there? _

Glancing at the clock again, Roxas dismissed it as his poor memory before hightailing it to dinner.

--((later))--

Roxas glanced sullenly across the table as he picked at his sundae. Axel had set his on fire and was watching it melt. _How pointless, _Roxas thought as he lamented the loss and waste of the ice cream.

"What's pointless?" Axel asked as he continued to stare at his ice cream.

Roxas looked up, surprised. "I didn't say anything."

Axel looked at him as if he was explaining basic addition to him. "Yes you did. You said, 'How pointless,'" Axel returned to his flaming ice cream.

Roxas turned back to his sundae, speechless. _Weird..._

Axel grinned. "_You're_ weird."

"What the hell?" Roxas said aloud, wondering what the hell was happening and how Axel could hear his thoughts. Roxas watched as Axel scooped up his ice cream and began to drink it. _What is going on? There is no way that _that, Roxas paused in his tirade to watch Axel chug, who was slowing considerably, _has any special skill whatsoever. I swear, he's so infuriating at times._

Axel put down his ice cream, glaring at Roxas. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Roxas." He stood up sharply and left the cafeteria.

Roxas blinked, confused. _What the hell just happened?_

"I think your best friend is pissed you just called him a _that_ and claimed he had no special skill at all to the entire Organization," Demyx said succinctly.

"But I didn't say that aloud!" Roxas protested, "I only thought it!"

"Well we heard it," Demyx replied.

"Yeah, it's as if you've been altered or something," Vexen jumped in, hiding his smirk.

Roxas glared at him. "You're an asshole," he stated angrily before going after Axel.

--((NO he didnt realize what Vexen did right there))--

Roxas knocked on Axel's door before he opened it, finding him lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "What do you want," Axel said darkly.

"I want to say--"

"Well, since I'm not even a proper noun, I don't really want to hear it."

Roxas ground his teeth in frustration. _If you would just let me explain..._

"I don't want you to _explain_ anything," Axel replied, "I heard all I needed to from you at dinner."

"See!" Roxas exclaimed, "Right there! I didn't say anything!"

"Yeah you did," Axel said plainly, "You said--"

"No, I thought it!" _Like I'm thinking this now!_

"But I heard that," Axel replied, confused.

"I don't know," Roxas said, sitting on the bed beside Axel, "I got knocked out in the hall today and I woke up in my bed a lot later...It was if i was altered...or...something..." Roxas slowed as he recalled what Vexen said to him at dinner before he left.

"What a bastard," Roxas said angrily before focusing on the matter at hand. "Listen, Axel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear that. I thought it. Vexen is screwing with me, again."

"But you still thought it," Axel said darkly, glowering. "You're my best friend, you shouldn't think such things."

"You know I'm a cranky bastard at meal times," Roxas rationalized. "And I thought...said...'at times,' remember? There are other times where you are sweet, and fun, and downright crazy," he explained.

Axel smiled a little. "It's hard to stay mad at you."

Roxas smiled. "I know, I'm just too awesome." _Phew, I'm glad Axel doesn't hate me._

"I could never hate you," Axel said seriously, sitting up to look at Roxas. "I mean it."

"Oh yeah, you heard that," Roxas said, blushing slightly. "I really need Vexen to fix this."

--((time lapse))--

Unfortunately, when Roxas went to confront Vexen he did not receive good news. "I'm sorry I can't help you Roxas," Vexen said sarcastically, "I wish I could. My serum needs to work its way out of your bloodstream naturally, it will be there for about a week."

"So everyone will hear my thoughts for a week!" Roxas exclaimed, angry. "Why me?"

"You're a good specimen," Vexen rationalized, "be glad they can't see your thoughts. I'm working on that next."

Roxas glared at him before leaving his laboratory. _Bastard,_ Roxas thought darkly as he walked down the hall, _Why doesn't he experiment on lab rats or something? _

"Because you _are_ his lab rat," Demyx said helpfully as he passed him in the hallway.

Roxas grabbed his head in frustration. "This is going to suck."

--((more time lapse))--

Roxas found it increasingly difficult to keep his thoughts blank, especially around Axel. _Some feelings he is just not ready to hear, nor am I ready to state them aloud,_ Roxas thought, making sure no one was around him.

Roxas turned a corner in the hallway to nearly run into Axel. "Hey," he said, "Want to go raid the freezer for ice cream?" Axel said, smiling.

Roxas grinned. "Sure." _This is nice._

"That it is, Roxas," Axel grinned as he led the way.

--((wooo))--

Axel and Roxas soon discovered that there was no ice cream to be had, but there was a healthy portion of cookies and whipped cream to devour. They sat together on the kitchen counter, happily eating whipped cream covered cookies, content to be together.

Roxas looked over and noticed that Axel had a bit of whipped cream on his cheek. "You missed your mouth," Roxas said, indicating the whipped cream.

Axel laughed. "As much as I'd love to be covered in whipped cream..." he said before he wiped it off. Unbidden, an image of Axel covered in whipped cream appeared in Roxas' mind.

_Gah! _he thought, _I do not need that mental image right now!_

"What mental image?" Axel asked innocently as he ate his cookie.

Roxas winced. _Shit._ "Nothing," he said casually.

Axel raised an eyebrow at the nonchalant nothing he received. Normally, when he heard such a thing, he would drop the subject. However, today Axel noticed that the 'nothing' he usually accepted (very often mind you) was not all that it seemed. "I heard that swear word," Axel said knowingly, "Spill your secrets!"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Roxas said emphatically, forcing his mind to stay blank.

"I don't believe you," Axel said, turning to look at Roxas eye to eye. He had a sneaking suspicion. "This is where I casually mention me, you, my bed, whipped cream, and a pair of handcuffs in the same sentence," he said, watching Roxas for a reaction.

To Roxas' credit, his face remained perfectly impassive and neutral. However, his mind was running a mile a minute. _Holy hell,_ he thought as the mental images ran rampant in his mind.

"Aha!" Axel said triumphantly, "You like me!"

"Do not!" Roxas said, blushing.

"Yes you do," Axel said, "I heard it! You liiiiike me, you want to huuuuuuug me, you want to kiiiiiiss me--"

"Shut up!" Roxas said, blushing deeper.

"Alright," Axel said slowly as he moved closer to Roxas, "You asked for it." He slowly kissed Roxas on the lips, slinking his arms around Roxas' waist and pulling him closer. Roxas gasped as feeling assailed him, his mind devoid of thought. Roxas ran his fingers through Axel's hair as Axel kissed him, slowly turning up the heat of their kiss. Axel smirked as Roxas squirmed against him, uncomfortable on the cold kitchen counter.

"So here's where i casually mention me, you, my bed, whipped cream, and a pair of handcuffs in the same sentence again," Axel said as he pulled back, grinning devilishly. Roxas blushed and smacked him, but grabbed a can of whipped cream and summoned a portal.

--((End!))--

ahhahah! The last half was TOTALLY unplanned, but its SO much better than the first part. XD

LEAVE ME AKUROKU DAY LOVE DAMMIT! EEEE

freaky-hanyou


End file.
